Weihnachtssegen
by Honeybarneys
Summary: Takaba riss die Tür auf und sah direkt in die Augen des Sekretärs und dieser konnte sofort erkennen, hier war etwas nicht in Ordnung.
1. 17 Dezember Countdown

Huhu, hier nun also die Weihnachtsfanfic, an der ich arbeite, es dauert noch ein wenig bis dahin, aber es beinhaltet mehrere Kapitel. (Voraussichtlich 8+Special)  
Ich hoffe das sie gefallen wird und wollte mich hier noch herzlichst für die netten Kommentare bedanken,  
zu der anderen FF von mir :)  
Wegen dem Rating - erstmal wird es 'T' sein. Daher stell ich es vorerst auch so ein. Das Special wird das ganze dann eventuell dann auf 'M' kippen. Aber ich hab das Ende noch nicht fertig und sicher bin ich mir noch nicht. Sry...

**Noch als kleine Anmerkung:** Akihito hat hier deutsche Vorfahren. Die Idee kam mir, durch das eine Special, in welchem er "ein wenig Deutsch" kann. Thihi.

So genug. Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

* * *

**Kapitel 1: 17. Dezember ~Countdown~**

Während die weißen, stillen, funkelnden Schneeflocken ihren Weg aus dem Himmel suchten,  
um über Tokio herein zu brechen, war es eingetroffen.  
Das Worstcase-Szenario, der Super-GAU. Es war der 17. Dezember , eine Woche vor Heiligabend und Asami hatte ihm gerade mitgeteilt, dass er wieder nicht da sein würde.  
Erneut das dritte Jahr in Folge.

Da standen die Beiden nun, in ihrem Appartment, in welchem sie nun schon so lange zusammen wohnten, starrten sich in die Augen und Asami wartete auf den Ausbruch des Vulkans vor ihm. Dieser ließ auch nicht sonderlich lange auf sich warten.

"Asami! Du hast es versprochen! Du weißt wie wichtig mir das ist, durch meine europäische Verwandtschaft! Und dann erzählst Du mir, Du musst 2 Wochen in das beschissene Ausland? Ist das dein beschissener Ernst?"

Der Dunkelhaarige kramte in der Innentasche seiner Anzugjacke und holte eine Schachtel Dunhill hervor. Elegant klopfte er mit dem Zeigefinger unterhalb der Packung, worauf sich eine Einzelne nach oben schob, welche er sogleich zwischen die Finger nahm.

"Es sind leider einige Umstände entstanden, welche ich regeln muss, Akihito." Während er dies mit seiner dunklen, ruhigen Stimme sagte, zündete er sich  
die Zigarette an und verstaute die Schachtel wieder in der Anzugtasche.

"Natürlich, die gleichen Umstände wie jedes Jahr! Wie konnte ich das vergessen?", kam es ironisch über Takabas Lippen, welcher dem Anderen den Rücken zu wandte,  
um sich dann vor die riesige Fensterfront zu stellen, Arme vor die Brust verschränkt.

Er hatte es satt. Wenigstens ein einziges Mal wollte er mit Asami Heiligabend feiern, wie er es von seinem deutschen Großeltern kannte.  
Mit einem Weihnachtsessen, besinnlicher Musik, Geschenken unter dem Baum, welche man bei der Bescherung wie ein Verrückter aufriss - in seinem  
Fall war das so - und die Zweisamkeit.  
Das Gefühl von Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit, die sich im Körper breit machte und Liebe...

Takaba schloss die Augen und seufzte schwer, machte jedoch keine Anstalten sich vom Fleck zu rühren. Als er nun die Luft so hart aus seinen Lungen gestoßen hatte,  
öffnete er langsam wieder die Augen, um die Schneeflocken dabei zu beobachten, wie sie zielsicher ihrer Wege flogen.

"Wann fliegst Du?"  
"Morgen früh."  
"Klasse!"

Da war er wieder der ironische Unterton, welchen er sich nicht verkneifen konnte. Es tat einfach so verdammt weh bei den Gedanken sich das dritte Mal Hoffnung  
gemacht zu haben und nun wieder alleine da zu stehen. Alle schönen Vorbereitungen, welche er sich ausgemalt hatte, waren dahin.  
Unterwelt sei Dank! Er sollte den Bandenbossen mal solch eine schicke Dankeskarte schicken...

"Akihito."

Die dunkle, vibrierende Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, woraufhin er kurz zusammen zuckte. Die starken, muskulösen Arme, ergriffen ihn von hinten und zogen ihn an die wohlgeformte Brust Asamis. Ein schwarzer Haarschopf tauchte links vor seinem Augenwinkel auf und Takaba musste seinen Kopf leicht nach rechts neigen, als Asamis Kinn auf seiner Schulter zum Liegen kam, mit Zigarette im Mund.

"Willst du mich abfackeln, Arschloch?", zischte Takaba und wedelte wild mit den Händen vor seinem Gesicht herum, als Ausdruck seines Unmuts.  
Als Antwort wanderten die warmen, großen Hände von Asami über seinem Pullover,  
vorbei an der Brust und strichen zum Abschluss darüber, wo seine Schlüsselbeine drunter waren. Dann griff er nach der Zigarette und löste sich wieder von seinem blonden Wildfang.  
Asami drehte sich herum und ging seines Weges in die Küche, um die Zigarette aus drücken zu können.

Erneut konnte man ein tiefes Seufzen aus Richtung Panoramafenster vernehmen.  
"Was soll's...", brummte es von dort. Wahrscheinlich mehr zu sich selbst sagend.  
Dann drehte auch Takaba sich herum und stiefelte Richtung Flur.

"Wo soll's hingehen?", drang die Frage aus der Küche und aus dem Flur schrie man ihm die Antwort entgegen: "Geht dich 'nen Scheiß an!"  
Bevor Asami etwas erwidern konnte, klopfte es zwei mal an der Haustür.  
Die Art des Klopfens war ihnen bekannt.  
Takaba riss die Tür auf und sah direkt in die Augen des Sekretärs und dieser konnte sofort erkennen, hier war etwas nicht in Ordnung.

"Hallo Takaba-kun, ich..."  
Der Angesprochene hob sofort seine rechte Hand in die Luft und ging einen Schritt zur Seite, um Kirishima herein zu lassen.  
Der Sekretär tat es auch und schloss hinter sich die Tür.  
Schlechtes Timing Kirishima, sehr schlechtes Timing...

Takaba rupfte regelrecht seine Jacke von der Garderobe und schwere Schritte konnte man wahrnehmen, welche sich Richtung Flur bewegten.  
"Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt wo es hingehen soll, Akihito."  
Da war es wieder, das Seufzen, tief und schwer. Es könnte eine neue Sportart werden, wenn er sich in Asamis Nähe befand.  
"Fuck...you...Asami...", presste er über die Lippen, die Zähne bekam er kaum auseinander.  
"Andersrum würde ich es eher bevorzugen."

Takaba drehte sich herum, ließ ihm einen von seinen durchdringenden Blicken zukommen und ergriff zeitgleich die Türklinge.  
"Viel Spaß Morgen.", zischte er nur noch, ging hinaus und die Tür schloss sich donnernd.

Unangenehme Stille machte sich in dem Penthaus breit, bis Kirishima sie brach, durch ein leises Husten.  
Asamis Blicke durchbohrten ihn sofort. An der Sache mit dem Timing hatte er definitiv noch zu arbeiten.  
"Asami-sama, soll ich..."  
"Zwei Wachen! Wenn er in dieser Verfassung ist, ist er zu allem fähig."  
"Natürlich Asami-sama", antwortete der Brillenträger kleinlaut und zückte sein Handy.

Während Kirishima sich also um die Überwachung des Blonden kümmerte,  
zog es Asami in das Wohnzimmer und nun lag es an ihm zu Seufzen.  
Mit der rechten Hand fuhr er sich über die Schläfen und presste schmerzvoll die Augen zusammen. Dann lies er sich auf die schwarze Ledercouch sinken.  
Es tat ihm wirklich aufrichtig leid, wusste er doch wie wichtig seinem kleinem Akihito es war, einmal Weihnachten nach dessen Glauben zu feiern.  
Vor 3 Jahren kamen sie mal in das Gespräch was Glaubensfragen betraf, in denen seine Wildkatze erläuterte, dass sein Großvater Deutscher war und mit seiner Großmutter nach Japan zog und die Tradition christlichen Weihnachtens in der Familie aufrecht erhielt, indem man es so feierte wie in Deutschland.  
Daraufhin hatte man ihm irgendwas an deutschen Sätzen an den Kopf geschmissen, mit einem fiesen, frechen Grinsen und man erläuerte ihm nie, was es  
geheißen hatte. So meinte sein Kätzchen, die Tradition nach dem Tod seiner Eltern aufrecht erhalten zu müssen, indem er mit Asami solch ein Weihnachtsfest verbringe.

Er hatte zugestimmt, wenn auch nur mit einem Brummen. Aber Zustimmung war Zustimmung und nun hatte er diese erneut gebrochen, dass dritte Jahr in Folge und das machte aus seiner Wildkatze eine böse, aggressive Wildkatze.  
Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr schmerzte es tief in seiner Brust, wo sich irgendwo sein Herz befand. Für Andere ein wichtiges Organ, doch bei ihm war es wahrscheinlich nur ein schwerer, schwarzer Stein.  
Takaba dürfte von diesen Schuldgefühlen und diesem schmerzenden Herzen nie erfahren.  
Warum machte er sich Sorgen? Er würde es niemals erfahren.  
Perverse Yakuzabosse hatten kein Herz und keine Gefühle.

"Sir?", riss ihm die Stimme des Sekretärs aus den Gedanken.  
"Ich habe zwei Leute auf Takaba-kun angesetzt. Es sieht zumindest so aus, als wäre er auf dem Weg zu Kou."

Asami öffnete die Augen und lehnte sich gegen die Lehne der Couch.  
Wie ein Hund kam Kirishima angetappelt und stellte sich vor ihm hin, jedoch noch mit  
gebührendem Abstand.

"Gut. Der bringt ihn vielleicht wieder runter."  
Erneutes Husten des Sekretärs.  
"Oder schmeißt ihn in neue Gefahren. Er ist oftmals nicht besser als Takaba-kun, Sir."

Das Asami typische Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.  
"Abwarten."  
"Ja, Sir. Ach und..." Kirishima kramte in seiner Tasche herum, um ein Blackberry heraus zu holen.  
"Für Morgen ist alles arrangiert. Privatjet, Gepäck, Bodyguards. Souh wird sie begleiten und ich werde mich ,wie abgemacht, um die Angelegenheiten hier vor Ort kümmern. Sonst noch etwas, dass spontan geändert werden soll, Asami-sama?"

Er sah von dem Display auf und seine Brille rutschte etwas von dem Nasenrücken herunter, als er Asami fragend ansah.  
"Hab mit ein Auge auf Akihito. Ich denke diesmal hab ich ihn wirklich angepisst."  
Kirishima zog die Augenbrauen fragend zusammen, wagte jedoch nicht auch nur eine Frage zu stellen. Diese Art von Sprache, war er von seinem Boss nicht gewöhnt. So schnell wollte er nämlich nicht abtreten.  
"Wenn...Ihr das wünscht, Asami-sama..."  
"Ach ja und noch etwas." Asami erhob sich von der Couch und griff mal wieder nach seinen Dunhills, um sich eine an zu stecken.  
"Finde heraus was er sich zu Weihnachten wünscht. Wie Du das raus findest, ist mir gleich. Nur Du solltest ihn nicht direkt fragen."

Nun machte Kirishima Bekanntschaft mit dieser neuen Sportart von Takaba. Seufzen.  
Vielleicht solle er über diese Sache mit dem Abtreten noch einmal nachdenken. Diese Aufgabe kam nämlich in die gleiche Kategorie wie:  
Schlechtes Timing und Fragen über Akihito und seinen Boss stellen.  
Doch es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Wenn Asami das wollte, würde er das tun. Wie auch immer er das anstellen sollte, er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer.

"Ich kümmere mich darum Asami-sama und lasse es Sie sofort wissen..."  
Das würden spannende zwei Wochen werden, das war sicher.


	2. 18 Dezember Asamis Abreise

**Kapitel 2: 18. Dezember ~Asamis Abreise~**

Er zog den Mantel enger um seinen Körper und zupfte an seinem Seidenschal herum.  
Es war unnatürlich kalt, kälter als er gedacht hatte.  
Doch er würde nicht frieren. Yakuzabosse frieren nicht.  
"Alles an Bord und alles vorbereitet?", fragte er Kirishima, welcher mit ihm auf der Startbahn stand, vor Asamis Privatjet.  
"Alles erledigt, Asami-sama."

Souh kam wie ein riesiger Hüne aus dem Nebel, welcher so dicht war, dass man seine Siloutte mit einem Yeti hätte verwechseln können.  
Der blonde Bodyguard trug eine Aktentasche mit sich, nickte Kirishima und Asami mit steinerner Miene zu und bestieg als Erster die Stufen des Privatjets.  
Darauf folgte Asami selbst und oben angekommen, drehte er sich nocheinmal herum, um Kirishima mit seinen goldschimmernden Augen an zu starren.  
"Denk daran, Kirishima. Hab ein Auge auf meinen Hauskater und ich will alles wissen. Und mit alles meine ich alles!"  
Dann schloss sich die Tür des Privatjets und die Treppe wurde weggerollt.

Kirishima rieb sich nervös über die Stirn, zog tief die kalte Luft in die Lungen und rannte dann Richtung Hauptgebäude des Flughafens.  
Dort angekommen, zückte er aus seiner Manteltasche ein kleines, schwarzes Lederbuch und ging die Seiten durch.  
Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich leicht zusammen bei dem Anblick.  
Es wartete viel Papierkram im Club auf ihn. Doch dies erschien als das Einfachste von dem, was nun die nächsten Zwei Wochen auf ihn zukommen würde.  
Das Katz'- und Maus Spiel mit Takaba Akihito.  
Wie sagte man doch so schön; Papier ist geduldig...

.-+°+-.

"Asami-sama. Wir landen gleich. Der Pilot lässt ausrichen, dass wir unsere Gurte befestigen sollen.", meinte Souh, der soeben aus dem Cockpit kam und  
einige Reihen neben Asami Platz nahm. Dann machte er den Gurt fest.  
Der Anblick erschien lächerlich bei diesem Schrank von Mann.  
Wenn das Flugszeug wirklich abstürzen würde, könnte man davon ausgehen das der Sicherheitsgurt bei der Muskelmasse freiwillig nachgab. Gegebenenfalls könnte dieser Mann auch einfach den Sitz rausreißen, wie im "Hulkstyle".

Bei der Vorstellung daran musste Asami grinsen und strich sich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Dann machte er seinen Gurt ebenfalls fest und sortierte einige Papiere, welche er auf dem Schoß hatte, zu einem sauberen Stapel.  
Asami neigte seinen Kopf nach rechts zum Fenster. Man konnte schon die ersten Häuser aus der Luft sehen und die schneebedeckten Landstriche.  
Dabei kreisten seine Gedanken erneut um den Wildfang. Der Anblick hätte ihm sicherlich gefallen.

Ein weiterer Gedanke schlich sich in seinen Geist. Hatte dieser nicht erwähnt, sein Großvater wäre Deutscher gewesen? Dann war er ja gar nicht soweit entfernt von dem Land, von welchem sein Junge immer so schwärmte. Auch wenn er wohl nur ein paar Mal da gewesen war und das noch in sehr jungen Jahren. Die Erinnerungen waren vage, wie er sich immer so schön ausdrückte.

"Wir setzen zur Landung in Amsterdam an, Asami-sama.", knackte es über die Lautsprecheranlage.  
So wurde ihm erneut bewusst, wie weit er sich von Tokio entfernt befand und dann kam ja noch die neue Zeitzone hinzu.  
Hallo Jetlag, welchen Yakuzabosse niemals haben würden.

Mit unbestimmter Sanftheit, berührte das Fahrwerk die Landebahn und die Geschwindigkeit des Jets nahm stetig ab, bis das Gefährt schliesslich gänzlich zum Stehen kam.  
Erneut wurde die Rolltreppe heran gebracht und die Tür des Fliegers öffnete sich.

Asami packte die letzten Papiere in die Aktentasche, welche Souh sofort nickend an sich nahm und öffnete seinen Gurt.  
Dann zupfte er seinen Treiteiler zurecht und nahm den Mantel, inklusive Schal entgegen, welcher ihm sein Bodyguard mit der freien Hand entgegen hielt.  
Alles wurde behutsam angezogen, jeder Knopf des Mantels fein säuberlich zugeknöpft und leger der Schal um den Hals geschlängelt.

Dann endlich traten sie aus dem Jet hinaus, Souh voran und verbeugte sich vor den drei Männern, welche gespannt auf die beiden Gäste warteten.  
Die letze Stufe nehmend, musterte Asami die Männer kurz und verbeugte sich ebenfalls. Dann streckte er dem Mann in der Mitte die Hand entgegen, welcher diese mit festen Griff drückte.

"Ryuichi Asami. Freut mich Sie endlich mal Live und in Farbe kennen zu lernen. Mark van Venlo mein Name. Aber das wissen Sie ja bereits. Dies hier sind meine zwei engsten Bodyguards."  
Asami nickte stumm und beide Männer ließen von einander ab.  
"Ziemlich kühl die Niederlande.", begann Asami das Gespräch und folgte der Handbewegung van Venlos.  
"Wir haben auch schöne Sommer. Sie könnten hier ja mal Urlaub machen mit einer netten Lady. Wir besitzen schöne Flecken, die das Herz einer jeden Frau erfreuen würden."

Bei dem Gedanken daran huschte Asami erneut dieses Grinsen über die Lippen. Seiner 'Lady' wurde das sicherlich gut gefallen. Daran hatte er auch schon gedacht.  
"Ich denke darüber nach", meinte er mit leicht amüsierter Stimme, was Souh nicht entging.  
Auch wenn dessen Englisch nicht das Beste war, er wusste sofort worum es ging und er war froh nicht in der Position von gedachter Person zu sein.

Mark van Venlo hob seine rechte Hand, schnippte mit den Fingern und einer seiner Bodyguards nickte. Daraufhin verschwand dieser Richtung Fahrstuhl des Flughafengebäudes.  
"Ich lasse meine Limousine vorfahren, Herr Asami. Hätte Sie Interesse an einer kleinen Stadtrundfahrt?"  
Asami beobachte den Niederländer dabei, wie er seinen dunkelbraunen Pferdeschwanz zurecht rückte. Dann trafen sich ihre Augen. Gold gegen Grün.  
"Tut mir leid, Herr van Venlo, wenn ich das nette Angebot ablehnen muss. Der Flug war lang und ich möchte die Dinge so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen."

Van Venlo grinste leicht und zog dabei eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
"Was ist Ihre Definition von _so schnell wie möglich_?"  
Während sich die Männer nun Richtung Hauptausgang bewegten, stand wartend schon eine schwarze Limousine davor.  
Der Bodyguard, welcher davor im Fahrstuhl verschwunden war, hielt nun die Tür auf und ließ Asami, Souh und van Venlo hinten Platz nehmen.  
Er und der andere Wachmann nahmen vorne ihre Sitze ein.

Asami zog seine Zigaretten aus der Manteltasche und hielt sie kurz in die Luft.  
"Darf ich?"  
Van Venlo machte eine sanft wedelnde Handbewegung.  
"Nur zu. Ich bin ebenfalls Raucher."  
"Möchten Sie eine?"  
Ein Nicken als Anwort und der Mann mit dem Pferdeschwanz, zog sich elegant eine aus der Packung, während Souh ein Zippo in den Händen hielt und den beiden Geschäftsmänner die Glimmstengel anzündete.

"Nun denn, Herr Asami, warum die Eile? Kaum hier und schon Heimweh?"  
Asami legte sein charmantes Asami-Grinsen auf und erlaubte sich vor der Antwort seine Lungen mit Nikotin zu füllen.  
"Ich habe ein Kätzchen zu Hause, das gerne Heiligabend mit mir feiern würde."  
Sein Gegenüber lachte leise auf.

"Eine Europäerin?"  
"Nicht ganz. Der Großvater war Deutscher."  
"Oh, ein Nachtbar und Ihr Kätzchen möchte Traditionen aufrecht erhalten."  
"So etwas in der Art, ja."  
"Sie hat bestimmt die Krallen ausgefahren, als sie erfahren musste, dass ich Sie mir ausleihe, Herr Asami."  
Nun lag es an Asami leise zu Lachen.  
"Nun, aktuell waren es Klauen."

Van Venlo lachte erneut und stieß dabei den blauen Dunst aus den Lungen, bevor er weitersprach.  
"Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann, damit wir die zwei Wochen eventuell nicht ganz ausreizen müssen."  
"Sehr zuvorkommend."  
Ein Nicken des Niederländers und dann drückten sie Beide ihre Zigaretten aus.

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief ruhig in Richtung der Residenz, welche sich etwas abgelegen der Hauptstadt befand.  
Das schwarze Flügeltor zu der Auffahrt öffnete sich automatisch und einige Minuten später kam das Fahrzeug zum Stehen.  
Ein Angestellter des Hauses öffnete die Limotür und die Herren stiegen der Reihe nach aus.  
"Hier entlang, Herr Asami. Wir sollten eventuell erstmal das Wichtigste in meiner Lounge besprechen.", meinte van Venlo und mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung ließ er seine Wachen wissen, dass er sie dazu nicht benötigte.

Asami nickte Souh zu, bestätigte dem Hünen somit das Gleiche und folgte dem Niederländer in das Anwesen.  
In der riesigen Lounge zeigte der Mann mit den braunen Haaren auf eine beige Ledercouch.  
"Setzten Sie sich doch bitte. Zigarre?"  
Asami ging der Bitte nach, setzte sich auf die Couch, überschlug die Beine und beobachtete jede Bewegung des Europäers.  
Dann wedelte er mit der rechten Hand ab.  
"Nein, vielen Dank. Ich komm auf das Angebot mit der Zigarre zurück, wenn wir das hinter uns haben."

Als Antwort erntete er ein leises Lachen, dann nahm der Gastgeber auf der gegenüberliegenden Couch Platz und stellte einen Kristallaschenbecher auf den blank polierten Glastisch.  
"Nun denn, Herr Asami. Berichten Sie mir von Ihrem Problem."  
Van Venlo überschlug ebenfalls die Beine, lehnte sich elegant nach hinten und zündete sich eine Zigarre an.

Asami hingegen beugte sich leicht nach vorne, den Blick nicht von seinem Gegenüber abgewandt und grub seine Ellbogen in die eigenen Oberschenkel.  
Dann faltete er seine Hände vor dem Gesicht.  
"Meine letzte europäische Schmuggelroute wurde gesprengt, hochgenommen.  
Wie auch immer man es nennen mag. Einige Vögel zwitscherten mir, dass Sie mir mit einer neuen Route aushelfen könnten und ich möchte gerne die Ursache dieses Umstandes heraus finden."

Ein dunkles Grinsen legte sich auf die Lippen van Venlos und ruhig stieß er den Rauch seiner Zigarre aus.  
"Ich erwarte die nächsten Tage Gäste, Herr Asami, jene welche man einlädt und nicht mehr gehen lassen will. Falls Sie verstehen was ich meine."  
Asami nickte und kommentierte dies mit einem: "Durchaus."  
"Diese können uns sicherlich einige Fragen über diese 'Umstände' wie Sie diese nennen, erläutern."

Van Venlo erhob sich und ging zu einer kleinen Eckbar im Raum.  
"Möchten Sie etwas trinken?"  
Asami ließ die Hände in den Schoß fallen und legte eine Hand auf die Andere.  
"Whiskey bitte."  
"Natürlich."

Kurz erfüllte nur das Geräusch der einlaufenden Flüssigkeit den Raum, gefolgt von einem leisen Klimpern.  
Dann kam der Europäer erneut herrüber, stellte ein Glas vor Asami ab und das Andere auf seiner Seite des Tisches.  
Dann setzte er sich.

"Über eine Niederländische Schmuggelroute mit Japan lässt sich reden. Es war schon immer mein Traum nach Japan zu Exportieren."  
Asami schloss die Augen und grinste leicht.  
"Wirklich?"  
"Oh ja. Ich liefere nur erster Klasse."

Asami nahm das Whiskeyglas in die Hand und hob es leicht in die Luft.  
"Etwas Anderes hätte ich auch nicht erwartet, aber Sie nehmen es mir nicht krumm, wenn ich mich selbst überzeuge."  
Van Venlo griff ebenfalls nach seinem Glas, hob es auf die gleiche Höhe wie Asamis und neigte den Kopf leicht schräg.  
"Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle ist besser. Wenn meine morgigen Gäste gut versorgt wurden, kümmere ich mich persönlich darum."

Dann hörte man ein leises Klirren im Raum, als die Gläser sanft zusammen stießen und der erste Teil des Geschäftes schien für Asami somit erledigt.


End file.
